


Сделка

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Out of Character, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Возможно, Хао согласна не убивать Шаро и её команду, но только если Йо согласится на сделку и кое-что отдаст взамен. А согласна ли на это что-то сама Йо?





	Сделка

Йо стояла на поляне, озираясь. Сейчас ей предстояло вызвать сестру, чтобы попытаться убедить её в том, что не стоит убивать команду Шаро в предстоящем сражении на арене. Амидамару послушно сидела в небольшом каменном надгробии, которое Йо всегда носила с собой. Но Асакуре хотелось верить, что ей удастся договориться со своей близняшкой, не применяя силу.  
\- Хао! – громко позвала она её. – Пожалуйста, нам нужно поговорить!  
На поляне было всё так же тихо. Йо немного смутилась, чувствуя себя достаточно глупо: какой смысл стоять и выкрикивать имя сестры, когда можно просто нагло завалиться в их лагерь? Но, как оказалось, всё было не так уж и бесполезно.  
Посреди поляны, неподалёку от самой Йо, вспыхнуло пламя, и появилась рука Духа Огня. На ней восседала Хао, заинтересованно поглядывающая на свою драгоценную вторую половинку.  
\- Здравствуй, дорогая сестра. Надеюсь, у тебя для меня хорошие новости? – она прищурилась, изогнув пухлые губы в издевательской усмешке.  
\- Хао, - девушка шагнула вперёд, - я хочу попросить тебя об одной услуге. Пожалуйста, не убивай завтра Шаро со всей его командой. Он просто не до конца понимает, с кем связывается. Это вовсе не повод губить его собственную жизнь и жизнь его людей.  
\- Почему ты решила, что меня волнует жалкая душонка какой-то слабой команды шаманов, которые попали на турнир, можно сказать, только благодаря чуду? – повелительница огня нахмурилась, смахнув с себя маску беззаботности, как шелуху с семечки. – Им здесь не место, и ты это знаешь.  
\- Знаю, поэтому и прошу тебя. Пусть они просто проиграют и выйдут из турнира. Подумай о себе. Зачем тебе лишний раз пачкать свои руки? – Йо снова шагнула вперёд. В ней ещё теплилась надежда договориться. А вдруг Хао передумает?  
\- Пф-ф, одной душой больше, одной душой меньше… Для меня это уже давно не принципиально, - огненная шаманка поднялась на ноги. – Не думай, что ты сможешь меня переубедить. Я уже настроилась на то, что завтра мой Дух Огня хорошо отобедает. Негоже отнимать у него еду. Представляешь, что будет, если он не поест? Всё равно придётся кого-нибудь убить, потому что обед я ему уже пообещала, - Хао рассмеялась в голос. В такт её словам загудел сам Дух Огня, как бы подтверждая всё, о чём та говорила.  
Йо тихо сглотнула, впиваясь пальцами в рукоять своего клинка. Неужели сейчас придётся выполнять единение с Амидамару и бросаться на близняшку, пытаясь выбить из неё право жить для команды Шаро. Ну серьёзно, чего им там где-то у себя не сиделось?..  
\- Хао, пожалуйста! – взмолилась младшая Асакура. – Я готова сделать всё, что угодно, но прошу, не трогай их. Они не заслужили такой участи!  
Повелительница огня замерла, сверху-вниз глядя на сестру. Тёмные волосы слабо трепетали на ветру вместе с пончо, создавая обманчивое ощущение ауры мечтательности вокруг этого человека. Хах, кто бы знал, что Хао Асакура была настолько жестока, что при плохом настроении могла убить одним щелчком пальцев?.. Интересно, многие наступали на эти… смертельные грабли?  
\- Говоришь, сделаешь всё, что угодно? – наконец, изрекла она. Шаманка спрыгнула с ладони Духа Огня и ловко приземлилась на траву, после чего медленно направилась к сестре.  
\- Я… Ну, почти всё, что угодно, - потупилась та. Упаси Великий дух, если Хао сейчас попытается перетянуть её на свою сторону. Тогда без Амидамару уже точно не обойтись.  
\- Значит, ты согласна на многое? – огненная шаманка резко выкинула руку вперёд, впиваясь в подбородок сестры и чуть притягивая её к себе. – На очень многое? – эти слова уже опалили чужие губы.  
Йо почувствовала, как её целуют: внезапно, нагло, властно, уверенно. И самым поразительным оказалось то, что собственное сопротивление почему-то быстро пошло на убыль, словно Йо хотела, чтобы всё это продолжалось.  
Хао было достаточно почувствовать лёгкое расслабление, чтобы тут же раздвинуть чужие губы языком и скользнуть в тёплую полость рта, углубляя поцелуй. Не контролируя себя, Йо вцепилась в белое пончо, прижимаясь к сестре. Слишком головокружительный поцелуй, слишком жаркий и чувственный. И даже скользнувшие к ягодицам руки не особо напрягали.  
Хао в самом деле была пламенной девушкой. Одним-единственным поцелуем она умудрилась разжечь в близняшке такую страсть, до которой далеко было даже Энн. Горячие, чуть влажные губы со сладким привкусом, страстные объятия и уверенная непоколебимость в своих действиях. Всё это кружило и уносило Йо куда-то далеко от окружающего мира, погружая её в атмосферу собственных желаний и непонятно откуда взявшихся пошлых мыслей. Внизу живота предательски расползалось странное тепло, а нижнее бельё, кажется, немного намокло, хотя это был всего лишь какой-то поцелуй... Однако это был тот самый поцелуй, разжигающий друг в друге такие искры, после которых контролировать свои действия уже не представлялось возможным.  
И Йо опомнилась только тогда, когда на собственную грудь легла одна ладонь, слабо сминая её, а надгробие в заднем кармане ощутимо обожгло кожу, возвращая её к реальности. Где-то в глубине души Асакуре не хотелось отрываться от сестры, но она понимала, что иначе никак. И даже факт их родства не особо сильно смущал её. В конце концов, они познакомились не так давно, и Йо ещё не привыкла к мысли, что у неё вообще в принципе была сестра-близнец. Хао она воспринимала как одну из самых сильных шаманов, мечтающую о власти и жаждущую построить свою собственную империю на костях более слабых шаманов и простых людей.  
\- Хватит! – девушка отскочила от повелительницы огня. – Что ты… т-т-творишь?! – её щёки залились ярким румянцем. Только сейчас младшая Асакура окончательно поняла, на что именно намекала её старшая сестра. И мысли об этом… Они были настолько разные и бессвязные, что придти к какому-то одному логическому умозаключению не представлялось возможным. А явственно ощутимое желание нужно было прогнать как можно быстрее. Иначе беды не миновать.  
\- Я предложила тебе сделку. Ты в свою очередь сделала выбор, - Хао взмахнула полами пончо. – Увидимся попозже. Духу Огня нужно настроиться на предстоящий обед, надо немного разогреть аппетит, - девушка рассмеялась и послала сестре воздушный поцелуй, подмигнув.  
Поляна вновь озарилась вспышкой пламени, и Хао исчезла. Йо осталась тет-а-тет с колотящимся сердцем в груди и странным чувством сладострастной теплоты, расползающимся внизу.  
\- Амидамару, - позвала она хранительницу, выуживая надгробие.  
\- С вами всё в порядке, Йо-доно? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась та, появляясь рядом. – Хао вам… не навредила?  
\- Нет, не навредила. Но Шаро всё ещё в опасности. Моя затея с треском провалилась… - Йо, наконец, взяла себя в руки, вздохнув куда более свободно и спокойно. – Как ещё можно предотвратить этот заранее проигрышный бой?  
\- Возможно, стоит подойти с другой стороны, - Амидамару скрестила руки на груди, - почему бы вам не попробовать поговорить с самим Шаро? Вдруг в нём проснётся хотя бы инстинкт самосохранения, и он откажется от боя?  
\- Не откажется, - выдохнула Асакура, - но ты всё-таки подала мне отличную идею! – она улыбнулась. – Идём, я придумала, как помешать им!


End file.
